More Then A Friend
by strong man
Summary: Kenai returned to the Salmon Run with Koda and brought along his wife, the strange bear from before quickly got an interest in him but once Kenai talked to Tug then things start to turn sour for him.


_**This is my first story on the movie, Brother Bear**_

 ** _Description:_** _I love this movie mostly cause Phil Collins sings but still, this movie is magical and the fact that_ _Kenai decided to stay a bear is just wonderful cause that way, he'll get to experience more about them. He hated being in his tribe but one part got by confused, I get why he's mad and hates bears but what would happen if he didn't anger Koda's mother?_

 ** _Pairings:_** Kenai/Beary, Kenai/Nita **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ November 20 2013

 _ **Rated:**_ K

At the Salmon Run, Nita, her husband were sitting up the waterslide with Koda right in between Kenai's legs "You ready for this? Kenai asked his wife. "I don't know" She said out of fear and was holding onto his waist.

"It's too late cause here we go" Kenai said releasing his paws thus going at fast speed. Kenai and his adopted son were happy screaming while Nita was terrified but when they had hit the water, the two laughed.

Nita busted out of the water "I gotta get used to being a bear" She said making her way to a rock to get out while the others stayed in the water. "That was so much fun" Koda said while still laughing. "Yeah, why don't you go and dry off...I'm gonna go look for Tug" He suggested.

"Okay" He said and Kenai gave him a rundown before the cub got out and went to his new mother. Kenai shook his head while chuckling before walking on all fours to he started to ask around.

"Excuse me "Bo was rubbing his nose with his girl until Kenai tapped his shoulder "I'm looking for Tug" He said and he pointed at the top of the waterfall. "Great, I gotta go back up" He thought.

"Thanks" He said before turning and walking in that direction. "That was rude" He said to himself when he saw some rock steps. Out of nowhere, he turned to see the bear with hair running towards him.

"Ahhh" He tackled him down to the ground and started sniffing him. "Uh, do I know you" Kenai asked and he stopped then looked at him "Sorry" he got off of him and waited for him to get up.

"Name's Beary" He introduced himself. "Kenai" He said shaking himself off. "So I was thinking we could hang out together" He said putting a paw behind his head while looking to the side.

"Sure, I'd love that" He said and jumped up a rock and up he goes. Beary sat down on his butt and just tightly hugged himself, did he just actually score a date?

 **(0)**

Tug was just sitting down when Kenai greeted him from behind. "Kenai, what's going on? He asked looking back to him and the light brown bear just smiled and walked over to him.

"Something wrong? He asked noticing that Tug was glum. "Nothing, I'm just waiting" He clamed. "Oh" Kenai put his paws between his legs. "You wanted to ask me something? He asked looking at him.

"Well, it's uh" he had forgotton what he was going to say" about that bear with the hair. "You mean the one who was sniffing you? He said taking a wild guess. "Yeah, I wanna know about him cause he looks different from the others around here.

"Well" He scooted in front of him "I can tell you that he is a big flirter" He said. "You lost me" He said seeing it as unclear detail. "When he was sniffing you, it was probably his way of showing that he really likes you" He said making it better to understand.

Kenai just stared at him "really? He asked. "Yeah but when he sets his heart on a curtain bear, he's liable to stick to them" He warned. This made Kenai a bit scared so he got up "Thanks" He said and faced forward with his face stoned in worrisome.

He got on the slide cause it was the fastest way down. Beary watched from down below as his fantasy boyfriend was about to slide down, he wasn't watching him directly but he saw some fish and chased them.

"Ahh" Beary looked up and saw him screaming on the verse of crashing into him so he covered his eyes. They clashed with each other causing Kenai to knock Beary into the water.

Beary bursted out and Kenai came after, they faced each other. Beary looked into his brown eyes making Kenai laid his ears down. "Kenai, we're going to meet Rutt and Tuke" Nita shouted and he turned to her.

"Yeah, come on" Koda said. Kenai looked at his family "I'm coming" He said and swam to shore. Once he got out, he shook himself off until he looked back and saw that Beary was right behind him.

"Oh, you made a friend" Nita said looking over his shoulder. "Yeah, I just met him actually" He replied. Beary made it and went up to Kenai's side then shook himself off.

He allowed the water to splatter on him. Beary introduced himself the two and Nita asked if he'll be interested in joining them. "You bet" He said and Koda jumped on Nita's back then walked on out of the area.

Kenai looked at him and gulped "Come on, let's go catch up with them" He said after sighing and started walking. Beary happily trotted alongside him and even got the courage to bump butts with him indicating that he has got a very nice butt.

Kenai just knew that being with Beary is going to be one heck of a game changer.

* * *

 ** _Pretty old fanfic I just thought I'd write cause I felt like doing it cause of my photo of Beary on DeviantArt, by the way, mr-free-spirit_** _**who**_ _ **is also a user created the name. I was going to name him by his hippy look though.**_

 ** _If you didn't know, that_** _ **Bering is the name of the raccoon and the shocking thing is that the other raccoons are the father or the husband and him got divorced.**_

 _ **I don't like Nita cause she's too wimpy but I'll be honest here that back then, all of then were wimpy except for Mulan**_


End file.
